


Party of jealousy

by MotherMoth



Series: Mcyt smut! Oneshots [2]
Category: Skephalo - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Drinking, Jealousy, M/M, No Smut, Other, Protective, Skephalo, Tags, Teens, drunk, ill add smut next time!, soft, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherMoth/pseuds/MotherMoth
Summary: Zak decides to go to his friends party. He sees Darryl getting hit on by some random guy and gets jealous and almost gets ina fight!
Relationships: Darryl noveschos, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship
Series: Mcyt smut! Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920412
Comments: 2
Kudos: 371





	Party of jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff (no actual smut)- soft bad, protective Skeppy! Other notes!

Zak walks down the hallway of some random persons house, the walls practically shaking from the blaring music. The lyrics to the song sweater wether becoming distorted slightly as they travel through the walls. Zak was currently looking for a washroom. some idiot had spilt something on him, it smelled like some odd mixture of tequila, Mountain Dew and lemon. It made his head hurt, good thing he has a shirt on under his bright blue sweater.

The halls had bright blue neon lights strung across the Ceiling, reminding Zak of black lights almost. Why had he come to yet another party, like hell if he knew. The washroom lights were replaced with blue ones and the door was Crooked to the side, as if someone had been body slammed into it. The noirette wouldn't be surprised.

His sweater was sticky and gross, tho Zak did his best to rinse it in the sink in his slightly compromised state. Zak padded down his sweater with a towel, before tossing the aforementioned towel to the ground, not caring all to much at the moment.

'Now to make my way back to the party' Zak thought quietly, he hummed along time the lyrics of the song.

By the time he had reached the main room the amount of people had probably doubled, Zak could almost swear over half the school was here. It was just a wave of sweaty drunk teenagers singing the cores to sweater wether. People were standing on the table. 

It was an amusing sight, probably over a hundred teenagers singing and laughing to the lyrics of some song, tripping over each other every once in a while only causing more laughter.

Zak wandered into the dim kitchen, the only light was some fairy lights that were Haphazardly thrown on the counters. 

"No, please go away." Zak could hear quiet protests coming from the hall, the voice sounded Familiar. Scarily so. He crept closer, keeping quiet.

"Come on, it'll be fun! You'll like it!" The second voice didn't ring any bells though it sounded annoyed, the words were rather slurred.

Zak rounded the corner, slight fear pricked at his gut. What he saw made his stomach drop before catching on fire. Darryl, one of his closest friends was pressed against a wall and trapped in place by another guys arm by the side of his head. There was a spilt red solo cup discarded next to them, looking like it had almost been thrown.

Zaks mind was going a million miles a second and he felt like molten lave was flowing through his veins. "Hey! Get the fuck off of him, he said no!" Zak snarled at the bigger boy, the adrenaline and need to protect was stopping him from feeling intimidated as the boy glared daggers into him.

"Oh, what are you going to do you smuck, this doesn't concern you!" The larger moved his hands from the wall to Darryls sides, causing him to yelp and try to wiggle away.

"He. Said. No. Don't touch him." There was a glaring match between the two, the boy holding Darryl looked like he was ready to murder Zak in pure drunken rage. the boy let go of Darryl and started towards Zak, who was planing for a fight. Tho the boy stopped to stare behind Zak. A small group of people had gathered around after hearing the earlier commotion. the boy looked around seemingly weighing out his options before tisking and shoving past Zak and the others. he disappeared into the sea of people, Zak hopped he left.

Zak turned his attention back to the boy he had been defending. Darryl was shaking, he had his hand on the wall to steady himself while taking a few deep breaths. 

"Darryl! Are you alright, he didn't touch you did he? I swear I'll fuckin-" 

"Hey language," Darryl just barely whispers, "I'm fine, promise! Thank you Zak." He wobbles, Zak reaches out to steady him without thinking. Zak was about to pull away but he felt Darryl lean into his touch while whispering a few more tipsy thanks.

"Are you sure? I'll beat the shit out of that guy if I have to!" Zak nearly shouts, earning a few small laughs from Darryl. 

"I'm fine promise, but can we go somewhere quieter please?" 

"Yes, of course! Here." Zak gently took Darryls hand, as lightly as he could and began leading the boy upstairs. It was a lot quieter up there.

The walk wasn't to long but it was rather tricky for tow drunk boys to scramble up dark stairs. It was a rather amusing sight for any passerby's. Both Darryl and zak had a good amount of booze in there systems at this point, tho zak refused to believe the Darryl would willingly drink. 

The entire truck upstairs Darryl had hung his head low, weighed it was out of embarrassment or shame for getting drunk, zak wasn't sure. But now the sat in a small guest bedroom, both boys trying to gather themselves over what had happened. Tho zaks mind kept dubbling back to how his chest had lit on fire at the sight of another person touching his friend. 

'If that guy hadn't pussyed out and had fought me I would have fuc-' yet another quiet thank you pulled him from his thoughts.

"There's no need to thank me darr, that guy could have been twice my size and I still would have stood up for you! Zak huffed, protectiveness bubbling in his chest like boiling water.

A few small giggles came from Darryl, "I'm pretty sure he was twice your size." He shuffled a bit while giggling "but really though, thank you" Darryl smiled softly at the slightly shorter boy. He Leaning into zaks shoulder a bit, as a small act of trust.

Zak turned to wrap Darryl in a hug, "That guy was playing with fucking fire, I'm the only one that gets to Touch you!" 

"Hey language" Darryl huffed and returned the hug.

"Love you dude" 

"I love you to you muffin head"

<3

**Author's Note:**

> 1017
> 
> Comments and criticism is great!
> 
> :)


End file.
